mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kinnikuman Tag Teams
The following is a list of tag teams that appear in Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Ultimate Muscle (Kinnikuman Nisei). Kinnikuman Monster Extermination Days~21st Choujin Olympics: The Big Fight ; *Members: Kinnikuman & Terryman *Tag Techniques: Muscle Docking, Buster Variation Part 5 *First Appearance: Monster Extermination Days The team of Kinnikuman and Terryman. They first form up (without a name) when they are challenged by Abdullah and Mouko-seijin to a match to determin who is better between Heroes and Monsters. When Kinnikuman needs a partner for the American Tag Tournament they officially team up as the The Machineguns and win the championship. During the Dream Choujin Tag Arc, Kinnikuman offers to enter the Universal Choujin Tag Tournament as The Machineguns, but as a result of the Friendship Power of the Idol Choujin's having been stolen, Terry refuses. However, after Kinnikuman's partner Prince Kamehame dies, Terry secretly takes his place as Kinnikuman Great. By the final match, Terry is unmasked and The Machineguns are reunited and win the championship. During the Choujin Olympics in Kinnikuman Nisei, they reunite once more for a novelty match against the 20 Million Powers. In the Ultimate Choujin Tag Arc, The Machineguns have entered the Tournament with Geronimo and Brocken Jr. serving as their seconds. {more to come) ;Championships *American Tag Tournament Champions *Universal Choujin Tag Tournament Champions ;Win/Loss Record *O Kaijū Gang (Back Drop→ pinfall) *O Octopus Dragon & Harigorasu (Magnum Gun Attack→ Kinniku Flash) *O Monster Master/Student Combo (Jumping Neck Breaker Drop) *Δ The Emperors (Time Up) *O Most Evil Combo in the Universe (Calf Branding) *O Hell Missionaries 2 (Muscle Docking) *O Hell Missionaries 3 (KO) *Δ 20 Million Powers *O Celebrities (Muscle Docking) *O Carpet Bombings (Muscle Docking) ---- ; *Members: Kinnikuman & Gyudon Lover's Club Vice President/Gyudon Lover's Club Treasurer & Gyudon Lover's Club Member *First Appearance: Monster Extermination Days ---- ; *Members: Alien A & Alien B *First Appearance: Monster Extermination Arc A pair of aliens who sneak into the department store that Kinnikuman is working as a night guard at. ;Win/Loss Record *X Kinnikuman (Throw Dough attack→ forfeit) ---- ; *Members: Abdullah & Mouko-seijin *First Appearance: Monster Extermination Arc Two Kaijū who challenge Kinnikuman and Terryman to a match in order to decide whether Heroes or Kaijū are better. ;Win/Loss Record *X The Machineguns (Back Drop→ Pinfall) ---- *' ' *Members: Skull Boze & Devil Magician *Tag Techniques: Figure 8 Lock *First Appearance: American Tour Arc ;Win/Loss Record *O Rugged Brothers (Figure 8 Hold) *O The Emperors *X The Machineguns (Calf Branding) *X The Choujin Master/Student Combo (Double German Suplex Hold) ---- ; *Members: Beauty Rhodes & Jean Steamboard *First Appearance: American Tour Arc ---- ; *Members: Kinkotsuman & Iwao *First Appearance: Monster Extermination Days ---- ; *Members: Black Shadow & Iwao *First Appearance: American Tour Arc ---- ; *Members: The Fishers *Tag Techniques: Fisherman's Suplex *First Appearance: 21st Choujin Olympics: The Big Fight ---- ; *Members: Kinnikuman & Wolfman *First Appearance: 21st Choujin Olympics: The Big Fight ---- Seven Devil Choujin Arc ; *Members: Buffaloman & Springman *Tag Techniques: Spring Bazooka, Choujin Dogeball *First Appearance: Seven Devil Choujin Arc ---- Dream Choujin Tag Arc ; *Members: Kinnikuman & Kinnikuman Great *Tag Techniques: Muscle Docking, Muscle Rolling *First Appearance: Dream Choujin Tag Arc ---- ; *Members: Neptuneman & Big the Budō *Tag Techniques: Cross Bomber, Magnetic Storm Crash, Mask The End *First Appearance: Dream Choujin Tag Arc ---- ; *Members: Ashuraman & Sunshine *Tag Techniques: Hell's Combination Part 1~5 *First Appearance: Dream Choujin Tag Arc ---- ; *Members: Mongolman & Buffaloman *Tag Techniques: Long Horn Train, Power Up Hurricane Mixer *First Appearance: Dream Choujin Tag Arc ---- ; *Members: Robin Mask & Warsman *Tag Techniques: Tag Formation A, Double German Suplex *First Appearance: Dream Choujin Tag Arc ---- ; *Members: Terryman & Geronimo *Tag Techniques: Hell's Tornado Return *First Appearance: Dream Choujin Tag Arc ---- ; *Members: Kendaman and Screw Kid *Tag Techniques: Hellish Spinning Screw *First Appearance: Dream Choujin Tag Arc ---- ; *Members: Black Hole & Pentagon *Tag Techniques: 4D Cross *First Appearance: Dream Choujin Tag Arc ---- ; *Members: Wolfman & Brocken Jr. *First Appearance: Dream Choujin Tag Arc ---- ; *Members: Canadianman & Specialman *First Appearance: Dream Choujin Tag Arc ---- Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne ; *Members: Kinnikuman & Robin Mask *Tag Techniques: Japanese/English Bomber *First Appearance: Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne ---- ; *Members: Kinnikuman & Neptuneman *Tag Technqiues: Cross Bomber, Rainbow Bridge Suplex, Ganryu Island Drop, Cross Enzui *First Appearance: Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne ---- Kinnikuman Nisei Demon Seed Arc ; *Members: Reborn Ashuraman & Voltman *Tag Techniques: Hell's Combination β, Hell's Combinations Ω, Demolition German, Pressure Cooker *First Appearance: Demon Seed Arc ---- ; *Members: Kevin Mask & Scarface *Tag Techniques: Strategy *First Appearance: Demon Seed Arc Read as Blood Evolutions. ---- ; *Members: Mantarou Kinniku & Kevin Mask *Tag Techniques: Niku⇒Lap *First Appearance: Demon Seed Arc ---- Ultimate Choujin Tag Arc *Members :Kinniku Mantaro, Kinnikuman Great III *Tag Techniques: Muscle Docking See also *Kinnikuman characters *List of Characters from Ultimate Muscle *Tag ja:キン肉マンのタッグ